Fragile Universe: Proposals
by hayleynymphadora
Summary: A four part mini series in the Fragile Universe where Shelby and Cassie tell their proposal stories and Rachel understands the meaning behind love being the greatest award of them all. Written with my beautiful co author, keeperofwords. Happy Holidays.
1. A Wicked Proposal

**Keeperofwords here: This four parter came about when my wonderful co-author asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I told her I wanted some**

 **writing time with her. Our lives and schedules are so busy that making time to write is precious. We wanted to do something fun, fluffy and I think**

 **we accomplished that. It was a gift to write with her and here's hoping the result is a nice gift to you our loyal "Fragile Universe" readers.**

 **Hayley here: This kindhearted soul asked me for some writing time and my heart broke. I know our schedules are crazy, especially with me being at university. We're thankful for any time we get together and I'm very proud of the work we've accomplished the past couple of days. We hope you enjoy our four-part mini series, and keep an eye out for updates on Fragile Journey, Book 2 in the Fragile Universe. Love and Happy Holidays to all.**

 **A Wicked Proposal**

 **December 2010**

Shelby Corcoran usually went straight to her dressing room after a show to go through the arduous process of taking of her green makeup. It was a painstaking process, requiring a very specific brand of face wash and a thirty minute shower, ten of which consisting of the actual scrubbing of her face. Tonight was different.

Tonight she kept her makeup on, slipped into her private car after signing autographs at her stage door, and made her way to the theatre where Cassandra was currently performing in "Cats" as Bombalurina. Cassie was sort of expecting her arrival-just not in bright green makeup and a $20,000 witch dress. Shelby had been invited to the Holiday Cast Party over at the Winter Garden Theatre. It was only a three minute drive from Gershwin, but her bodyguard had insisted lest she be bombarded by fans and end up late. She crossed her arms over her chest, stiff and achy from the cold, and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. What Cassie didn't know was that Shelby was showing up about two hours before she was supposed to, and that she'd be there for Cassie's curtain call.

The whole cast and crew were in on it, besides Cassie who figured it was just another normal night of performance. The theatre was lit and busy in the front, but Shelby slipped through the stage door in the back, thankfully unnoticed save for the guard who'd been expecting her. She made it into the green room and sat down, knowing she had arrived pretty early into Act II. The cast was on stage performing "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat", and she had some time before she would have to make a move. Besides, Cassie's duet was next. Comfortable and more than content to watch her sensual girlfriend kick ass at her song, Shelby leaned back in a chair and watched the green room screen, waiting.

. . .

Cassie was on her game and she knew it. Her marks had been on all night, and she hadn't lost her breath once. Her notes were all in tune, and her muscles didn't even feel tired, which was a first. "Cats" was a demanding show, choreographically and vocally. She knew her duet was next and she was ready to kill it. She wondered how Shelby's show went, since "Wicked" was usually over by this time. _She's probably in the shower,_ Cass reasoned, thinking to herself as she performed. Sometimes, she admitted, it was easy to fall into "auto-pilot" while performing scenes like "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat". _Poor Shelbs._ She did not pity that woman's shower routine. It was much easier to remove her cat makeup, and _that_ was saying something.

A crash sounded, the cue for Macavity's appearance on stage. _You're up, Cass_ , _time to focus_ , she instructed herself, pulling herself back together. Once her duet was over, the rest of the show was pretty smooth sailing for her. The hardest parts were in Act I.

She embodied her character and played off the high-energy of the audience. She wasn't sure what it was about that night, but something was different. She felt like she drank a whole pot of coffee before performing, and like the entire theatre had done the same. The cast was performing incredibly, and she wondered why they could never pull this off during rehearsal.

. . .

 _Look at my baby go,_ Shelby's proud heart couldn't take it. Watching Cassandra perform was always her favorite pastime. One of these nights she was going to take a night off and see the entire show, she vowed to herself. It'd been a long time since she'd done that. Besides that, she really was good friends with a lot of the cast. They played each other in baseball and got along very well, save for that select few, though every company had them. Many of them had been invited to Wicked's Holiday Cast party the week before, (so many, in fact, that Shelby often questioned why they bothered having two parties when they could logically combine them).

The show was nearly over now, and Shelby figured it was probably about time to get herself backstage. The orchestra would be expecting her by curtain call and she needed to be ready at the exact moment they were. She reached into her coat pocket to pull out a small little velvet box, slipping it into the pocket of her dress as she made her way out of the green room door.

This was her moment. This was their moment. Shelby felt more nervous than she had the night she had won her Tony. She wanted this to be perfect. Her Cassie deserved the best damn proposal Broadway could pull together. Shelby was so very proud of Cassandra July and the love the pair shared. They were both performers, and it felt fitting that the cast and audience shared the moment with them. Performing and Broadway had brought them together, after all.

The show went through the usual ebb and flow. Shelby used the time to go over what she was going to say in her proposal. She closed her eyes and imagined the performance and prepared herself much like she did before any other time she got on stage.

"Miss Corcoran?" a crew member whisper-yelled to her. "If you are ready. You can move to backstage right. We can get you in position when the cast lines up. We're going to close the curtain and cue the music."

"Right," Shelby told Gary, picking her hat up and placing it on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and straightened it, psyching herself up. Elphaba firmly in place, Shelby grabbed her broom and moved to wait off to the side of the stage.

It did her heart proud to hear the audience applaud so enthusiastically when Cassie took her bow. She was so proud of all that Cass had accomplished during the show's run. People would remember Cassie's stint in "Cats" for years to come.

Once the cast was finished with their curtain call and before they could all join hands together, Shelby made her way onto the stage and the audience exploded, seeming pleasantly surprised. Hearing all the noise, Cassie's eyebrows scrunched together and she turned around, completely shocked to see her girlfriend on the opposite end of the stage. Even though her mic was still on, she sputtered out a, "Shelby! What are you doing here?" completely out of character.

It was time. The house lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play. The beautiful introduction to "Defying Gravity" broke out, silencing the audience. Shelby loved this song and new it was quickly becoming a song the would define her as an artist and a voice flowed freely and smoothly through the song, as it had earlier that evening. Although this stage didn't have her flying machine or her cape, she didn't need all of that, and treated the song more like an acoustic version. It gave her time to get Cassie used to the idea of her being on stage with her. To get her through the shock before she got to the part where Cassie would need to be in her right mind.

Once that song finished and the audience applauded feverishly, Shelby cut the orchestra off before they could start the second song. "I'm sorry, all of you amazing people, I don't mean to steal your show. Thank you all so much for letting me do this…" she spoke into the microphone, blushing though no one could see it through the green. Feeling the audience (and Cass) needed a bit more of an explanation, she reached out for her girlfriend's hand and the woman took it, laughing nervously.

"I'm sure," Shelby spoke to the audience. "It's sort of odd, to see a cat and a witch together on stage...well, maybe not that odd," she realized and laughed her famous cackling laugh, true to character. "But I have something I want to say to Cassie and I've been given permission to do so, so, tonight you're getting two shows for the price of one, how does that sound?"

Cassie watched in awe as the audience ate Shelby up, loving her energy. _Shelby Corcoran if you're doing what I think you're doing…_ her eyes might as well have had cartoon hearts swimming in them, her actual heart throbbing against the walls of her chest, as if trying to get closer to Shelby.

With a nod of Shelby's head, the orchestra started up again, and Cassandra recognized the song immediately from Shelby's show.

" _Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,"_ Shelby sang, pulling Cassandra closer to her side. " _I need help believing, you're with me tonight…"_

Cassie covered her face, completely taken aback by Shelby's grand gesture. Although embarrassed by the moment, she was absolutely adoring the attention and the romance of the moment. It was intimate. Even with an audience of thousands in front of them, it was perfectly intimate, and Shelby was the only person who could have ever understood that.

" _My wildest dreamings, could not forsee, lying beside you, with you wanting me…"_ the audience was exploding with excitement, as was Cassie, all of them now acutely aware of what was happening. " _And just for this moment, as long as youre mine….come be how you want to,"_ Shelby had skipped to the end verse, likely because it fit better. " _And see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight, until it is through…."_

Cassie joined in on the harmony, unable to help herself, tears in her eyes though she'd never admit it. " _And know I'll be here, holding you...as long as youre mine…"_ they finished the song together and Shelby wiped a stray tear from her face.

" _What is it?"_ Cassandra asked, true to the end of the song.

Shelby laughed at how well Cassie was playing along. " _It's just...for the first time...I feel...Wicked."_

The song ended and the audience continued to give the standing ovation they hadn't sat down from since the end of "Defying Gravity".

"Cassandra July," Shelby took a deep breath. "I am so very in love with you that some days I can hardly wrap my head around the concept." She looked up at Cass from where she was on bended knee. "You are the music that makes my heart beat. You were written into the script of my life for a reason. A very important reason. You are my show stopper, you are my Tony Award, you are what I've always been looking for. What I've waited for my whole life. And I know that we're young, but it's better that way, because now I know with certainty that if you'll have me, we can grow old together and be in each others' lives for as long as absolutely possible. I couldn't ask for anything better than that. I sing to you tonight to show you and the world that our love defies gravity. Our love is unlimited, and as long as you're mine, I know my life will always be full of happiness and bliss. I hope you'll let me fill your life with the same. Cassandra July, I want to make beautiful music with you.I want to build a life with you full of duets and share life's stage with you."

Shelby reached into her pocket and pulled out a velvet box. The diamond shone brilliantly under the spotlight. She stretched out her hand expectantly, so nervous her hand had a slight tremble. She thought she knew what Cassie would say, but until she did, Shelby's stomach would not stop doing flips.

"Cassandra July...will you marry me?" Shelby asked finally, blinking back tears as she looked into the eyes of the love of her life, more emerald than the city itself.

Cassandra was choked up and though she tried to answer, her voice caught in her throat and she had to clear it before she could speak. "Shelby…" she couldn't hide her tears anymore and she put a hand to her mouth, breathing between her fingers before pulling it away, albeit shakily, and reaching it out towards Shelby so she could slide the ring on her finger. Her mind was reeling with all kinds of romantic responses. Her heart was pouring with love and her emotions didn't allow her to do anything but cry and whisper, "I love you so very much. Of course, of course I'll marry you."

A collection of "aweeeeee" rang through the theatre and Shelby beamed, her mega-watt grin lighting up the stage more than that spotlight ever could. She slipped the ring onto Cassie's finger and picked her up into her arms, hugging her tightly. The sound around them was so loud they wouldn't have been able to hear anything else being said between them, but neither one of them had to say a thing. They could feel their shared adoration for each other, and the cast behind them applauded loudly, Cassie's friend Tony yelling, "Thatta girl, Cassie!" loudly from the back and making everyone giggle. Flower petals were thrown from all directions and the orchestra started into a round of "Season of Love" from the musical RENT. The women couldn't help but laugh, giddy beside themselves as they pulled apart from their embrace and faced the audience once again, wiping last tears from their cheeks. It was the most over-the-top, Broadway proposal Cassandra had ever seen and she loved every second of it. The women held hands tightly and took a bow together, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you hear that? We got engaged!" Cassie yelled out, smiling and pulling rose petals out of her wig.


	2. A Holiday Party

**Musical Inspiration for me as this is posted is Idina's "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?". If you haven't heard it. Go listen to it. This is Part Two**

 **of 4 in this one shot series. Its cute. its fun, and I so can imagine this between our favorite couple. Happy New Years Everyone.**

 **-Keeperofwords**

 **Happy New Year from our hearts to yours. We hope you had a great start to 2018.**

 **-Hayley**

 **A Holiday Party**

 **December 2010**

It was the warmest Holiday party Shelby had ever attended, (though she wasn't entirely sure if that was due to the wine flushing her cheeks, her giddiness at being engaged, or the number of people that managed to cram into the green room once it had been decked out). She wore a mid-thigh length navy blue dress with silver embellishments. It's darkness contrasted her porcelain skin and chocolate brown hair. A drink in one hand and her spare arm wrapped adoringly around her fianceé's waist, she was content to listen to Cassie's co-star Alan talk about his travels in London when he worked on the West End.

"...and then we realized that Emma Watson was walking behind us!"

"What did you do?" Cassie laughed, taking a long drink of wine.

"I tripped and fell on my ass, Cassie, what do you think happened?" Alan's face reddened, mortified. "I couldn't introduce myself after that, I just couldn't bring myself to turn around and face her!"

"Oh, Al," Shelby pouted out her lower lip. "Maybe next time?"

Alan scoffed. "Yeah, Shelby, right. Next time I'm in London and see Emma Watson, maybe I won't fall on my ass. And the odds of that EVER happening again are…."

"Slim to none?" Cassie shrugged.

"That's why we keep you around, your shining optimism," Alan insisted with a smile.

"Along with my wit and charm?" she guessed.

Shelby grinned and kissed Cassie's cheek.

"Exactly,"

Getting stopped for pictures usually got on Cassie's nerves. She had perfected the fake smile early on in her career. It was one of those learned lessons for someone in the business. The press could be both your best friend or your hated enemy. A lot of times it was both. Tonight though, her smile was genuine and lit up the room. She had her fianceé on her arm. That had such a better ring to it than "partner". So Cass smiled and winked at the photographers. She pulled back her shoulders stood up straight and leaned into Shelby. The press, crew, cast and significant others ate it up. On such a high, Cass felt like she could literally kiss the camera. Endorphins on high, Cass felt on top of the world and wanted to show Shelby off. For now, she gave the media people a taste of what they wanted but not the full access they all would kill for.

The thing was, Shelby knew most of the people here and they knew her. They had either worked with her on a past project or ran in the same circles. Cass found herself scanning the party goers. Judgmental drunks as the two women were, they knew they were lucky anyone would even talk to them.

"Is that the choreographer's girlfriend?" Shelby whispered, sipping on her third glass of wine."What's her issue? It's like her eyes are bugging out."

"Look at her hand, Shelbs," Cass whispered in her ear. "I'm upstaging her. I've got two carats bigger on my ring than the one she got Christmas Eve. I think she came expecting to be the center of attention."

"I'd say so, with way she's hanging out of that dress," Shelby remarked. "It's almost like she is broadcasting " _fuck me"_. But looking at him, he must not work out much with the cast. He could stand to loose around ten pounds..."

"Oh, he works with us, but he eats carbs constantly," Cass remarked, thinking how the man had a doughnut in his hand every damn morning and lived off the vending machine during rehearsal. "Oh shit, they see us staring. Wave, Shelbs."

"Coming this way," Shelby sing-songed, planting on her big bright smile and leaning her head onto Cass's shoulder in a totally fake pose. "The things we do for the spotlight…"

"Shelby, you stole the show," Derek, the forty-something choreographer from over the pond on West End greeted the current hottest actress on Broadway. "Gretchen here gave my proposal on a carriage ride in Central Park- a three after seeing you belt out "Defying Gravity"."

"Thank you, Derek, I had a lot of help from my cast and yours," Shelby remarked, catching a whiff of the woman's perfume. She didn't have allergies and it was still about to make her sneeze.

"My Shelby always rises above the set standard for normal, run-of-the-mill people," Cass remarked, snagging a glass of wine off the tray coming by. "And she is gorgeous when she puts herself out there. Remember the year she won her Tony?"

"There is stiff competition this year. Good thing Shelby isn't nominated or she might steal the show again," Gretchen entered the conversation, seeming a bit passive aggressive and pulling at the sleeves of her gown, flashing a nipple briefly. "That is a beautiful ring, Cassandra. Derek got mine from the same jeweler that does pieces for Barbra Streisand."

Shelby wanted to gag right then and there. This woman was not going to rain on her parade. This man was one of Cassie's bosses and if she did not pull Cass away she might just get Cass relegated to under study.

She gave a soft smile and tightened her grip on Cassie, which meant that they needed to leave. Cassie got the message, feeling as if she might lose feeling in her arm. "Well, we'd better finish making our rounds, it's getting a little late…"

"Big night tonight?" Derek raised his eyebrows suggestively and Shelby felt like she was going to be sick.

"Massive," Cassie took over, squeezing Shelby's arm back and waving her hand. "Have a good night, guys." she dragged Shelby away from them and whispered in her ear. "I am so so sorry, sweetheart. He's drunk. You know he isn't always like that."

"Always a pompous ass," Shelby whispered back. "Just not always a pompous, _sexual_ ass…"

"And speaking of ass," Cass whispered in Shelby's ear, pushing back some of Shelby's long hair from over her right ear. "The only ass I am ever going to kiss is yours, love." Cass brazenly nuzzled the Wicked star's ear and kissed it lightly. "And I am so going to do that after we finish here. God I want us to do our own celebrating...this time without an audience."

"I want to dance," Shelby replied quickly. She was so done with schmoozing with these uptight types that basked in their own reflection in the mirror. It seemed most of the cast members were dancing anyway. They had the right idea, and she knew she and Cass could run circles around anyone in the room. They would take center stage.

"Well, your ass looks divine in that dress so it would be a shame not to show it off," Cass flirted with the brunette. "I will lead."

"Don't you always," Shelby smiled, trying to decide to stay in her heels or kick them off. She listened to the music and tried to get lost in the rhythm.

Seeing as Cassandra was a dancer more than anything else, she did her damndest to show off her best moves while leading Shelby around the dance floor. More than twice the couples around her stopped what they were doing to stare, and even though most of the room consisted of dancers, they knew that Cassie's talent was well above many of theirs. She'd had more training and much more practice. While everyone else had a family life growing up, Cassie only had a dance studio to turn to. Most days she resented that. At times like this, it paid off.

"You're very showy tonight," Shelby commented, letting herself be lifted partially off the floor by her arms. "Or very drunk."

"The former is because of the latter," Cassie smirked, dipping Shelby and pulling her almost _too_ close to be deemed appropriate. "Are you upset with me?"

"No," Shelby thought about it, as she usually had little patience with Cassie's drunken antics. "I am too. Your cast drives me crazy sometimes. Not all of them," she amended, allowing Cassie to wrap a seductive leg around her. "Just. I hate how they try to one-up you. They are the ones that _helped_ me with the proposal and they're still acting like...this."

"The nature of our business, love," Cass spoke, dipping Shelby dramatically. She stole a quick glance at her fiancée's tastefully covered cleavage. "But while they bitch and pine away, you and I claw our way to the top and work to stay there. I'd much rather be with you than down in the orchestra pit with them."

"Now aren't you the deep thinker all of a sudden," Shelby commented, sweetly kissing Cassie's cheek. "You're right, though. We dance to the beat of our own drum, and you are the only dance partner I want. For a lifetime."

The music turned slow and the couple moved closer together. The familiar voice of Etta James floated through the speakers playing the music.

" _At last, …."_

"Your stage manager is the best," Shelby purred, putting her head on Cass's shoulder. The world melted away and it was just them, gently swaying to Etta James. "She put my song request in the play list. I didn't tell her until this morning."

"I love you, Shelby," Cass found herself whispering randomly, pulling her fiancée closer to her. "And regardless of my stupid cast members...I had an amazing night. I can't wait to marry you."

She never thought she'd find herself saying something like that to anybody, but there she was. Sporting the most gorgeous engagement ring from the love of her life, bearing her soul in the green room, no less. But she couldn't help feeling it was just...right. It was where this was supposed to happen. The theatre was their home, and Cassie knew that it was where she belonged, in addition to Shelby's arms.

"So…" Cass took a moment of dramatic pause. "When do you want yours?"

Shelby pulled her head up from Cassie's shoulder, her eyes wide. "What?" she blinked back, confused. "When do I want my what?"

"Your ring, beautiful," Cassie smirked. "When do you want it?"

Shelby blushed softly, pressing her lips together. "Now?" her tone was hopeful and Cassie laughed, not unkindly.

"Not right this moment, love," Cassie placed a warm hand on Shelby's neck. "I have a plan...I just needed to know when to kick it into gear."

She actually hadn't come up with a plan previous to that night's gathering. But however frustrating her cast and crew might have been, they'd given her the perfect idea.


	3. An Awarding Night

**An Awarding Night**

 **June 2011**

 _This is it, don't fuck it up._ Cassandra chanted to herself while sitting in front of her makeup mirror in the bedroom she and Shelby shared. While Shelby was out of sight, (showering so she could finish getting ready), she slipped a small black box into her clutch and set it to the side, letting out a breath. _First step, done. That wasn't so hard, was it?_ She continued to apply her mascara and shook her head at herself. _Jesus, Cass, what are you so worried about. It's not like she's going to say no. Everyone already knows you're engaged. It's been six months since she proposed… This is a formality more than anything else. So she can get her proposal, too. It's not like the wedding isn't already half planned._

"Cassie, have you seen my strapless bra?" Shelby called from the bathroom. The water stopped and Cass could hear the curtain being pulled back. "I thought I brought it in here with my dress…"

"You took your Tony's dress into a bathroom with hot steam? Are you trying to give Isabelle a heart attack?" Cassie stood, searching the room and spying Shelby's bra laying on the bed, untouched. She picked it up and took it to her lover.

"What Isabelle doesn't know won't hurt her," Shelby pressed her lips together with a small, guilty smile, taking the undergarment thankfully and placing a soft kiss to Cassie's cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve? Disappear? Wither away to nothingness….?" Cass dramatically placed a hand over her heart and overacted, falling through the doorframe of the bedroom and flopping down onto their bed. "The world will never know."

Amused, Shelby rolled her eyes, "Thank god." she climbed on top of Cassie in just her bra and underwear, her eyes sparkling devilishly. "How much time do we have until our limo arrives?"

Cassie pouted, "Not long enough," she kissed at Shelby's neck, playfully. "But we'll have all the time in the world after the Tony's…." she motioned for Shelby to move before they took things too far, although she really didn't want to do that. Even without the dress on, Shelby looked like a million bucks. She sighed. The woman was still dripping wet from her shower and it was tempting Cassie's concept of time. She wet her lips. "Too bad the Tony's is a four hour event."

"Four? Try seven. And don't forget the after parties…"

"Um, after parties?" Cass sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "I think not. None of our shows are nominated, we aren't required to go any damn place except for back here to this bed."

Shelby grinned, unzipping the side of her dress so she could step into it after fully drying off. "You're terrible. And have wishful thinking."

 _What an understatement._ Cass bit her lip.

"So are you nervous?" Shelby spoke again after a little pause in conversation. Cassie snapped her attention back to reality, her heart pounding.

"What?" she asked, nervous Shelby had caught on somehow.

"To present?" Shelby nudged. "I'm always nervous to present. The teleprompter is kept so far away from the stage...But you'll be able to read it, okay. You have better eyesight than I do."

Cassie had been so caught up in her proposal plans she hadn't even considered the fact that presenting in itself was a nerve-wracking thing to do. Particularly since she hadn't been on Broadway since 2009. "Oh. I mean yeah, a little." She shrugged it off and Shelby raised an impressed eyebrow. "But I'll be okay."

"You don't have to be tough shit around me, July," she teased. "I know you like crowds, but this kind of a crowd?"

"Look, as long as I don't screw up anybody's name, I'll be okay, quit trying to psych me out," Cass shoved Shelby back onto the bed, playfully, knocking her off balance as she was trying to reach to finish zipping up her dress.

"Hey!" she laughed in protest, pulling herself back up. "I'm not trying to psych you out. I'm just surprised, is all. I expected you to be losing your shit."

 _Oh, you have no idea._ Cass bit the inside of her cheek. "Hey, why don't you go blow dry your hair, okay? We're running late as it is, and you haven't even started your face."

"What's wrong with my face?" Shelby stuck out her lower lip in protest, feeling herself being led back into the bathroom and handed the blow dryer.

" _I_ don't think anything is wrong with your face. _You_ are the one who insists on the stage makeup. You won't even BE on stage."

"But I'll be on the red carpet, and I think that's worse," Shelby pointed out, the sound of the blow dryer drowning out anything else she was going to add to her defense. Cassie patted her shoulder and then left the room, running once the bathroom door was shut and she was out of Shelby's sight. She needed to find her phone.

Quickly, she typed in Holly's number. Holly let it ring three times before answering, knowing Cassie would be freaking out on the other end but busy letting her nails dry. She finally answered and Cassie let out a sigh of relief. "Bitch,"

"Good evening to you too, dearest friend. Me? I'm doing wonderfully, thank you for asking-"

"Cut the shit, Hol, I have like ten minutes." Cassie smirked.

"What do you want now?" Holly sounded annoyed, but Cass somehow knew she was only joking. "We've gone over the itinerary seventeen times."

Sitting back down at her makeup mirror, Cassie held her phone between her shoulder and her ear, applying a liquid matte lipstick to her face of makeup while she talked. "We've been over it twice, and I was calling to double check that the teleprompted was tested."

"This is the Tony's, Cassandra, not your high school graduation," Holly laughed. "Do you honestly think they haven't been in tech rehearsals all week? Be serious."

"I'm about to propose on national television, I don't think it gets more serious than that," Cassie said through gritted teeth, waiting for her lips to dry.

"You're about to propose on national television to an audience that knows the date of your wedding. Half of them will be there."

Cassie dropped her lipstick on the table and jumped when she heard the blow dryer shutting off in the other room. She could have strangled her wedding planner through the phone. "You're not serious."

"Of course not, do you know how much it would cost to feed that many people? But the previous comment still stands. It's very romantic, what you're doing, and Shelby is going to love it, but there's no need to be nervous about anything. You know exactly how the night is going to go."

"Okay. I have to go," she heard the bathroom door opening. "I'll see you there."

"Stop being such a control freak!" Holly called over the line before Cassie cut her off and threw her phone on the bed.

Shelby entered the room, rubbing lotion on her hands. "Who was that?" she inquired.

"Oh, just Hol, being paranoid," Cass played it off, shrugging her shoulders. "Her nail color didn't seem like the _perfect_ shade to go with her dress and she doesn't have time to change them. She'll be fine."

Shelby laughed at her best friend's inability to ever make up her mind, particularly when it came to beauty and fashion. The woman changed up her hairstyle practically every three months. "Does she have a seat tonight? As our manager?"

"Not near us," Cass sighed. "But I did the best I could."

Shelby pressed her lips together and took Cassie's place at the makeup table. Quickly, Cass reached for her clutch that was shoved to the side and moved it out of the way. "Shame," Shelby said but her eyes traced Cassie's movements, suspiciously. She didn't say anything about it.

When Shelby was done with her makeup and Cassie was fully dressed, the two slipped on their heels and grabbed their keys, ready to finally leave and start their night of clapping and watching some live performances. Their limo was waiting when they stepped out of their apartment building and Cassie cursed loudly, realizing she'd forgotten something.

"Shit! One minute, don't go anywhere," she touched Shelby's shoulder and then ran as quickly as she could up the stairs without stepping on her dress. When she got back into the apartment, she reached for her clutch and her heart calmed considerably. It was going to be a long night.

. . .

"You want a drink?" Shelby asked as the pair travelled through the New York City traffic in the classic black limo. "Take the edge off?" Shelby couldn't help but be curious why Cass was wound so tight. This should be a night for them to relax. Neither were up for an award. Neither of them were performing. It was just supposed to be a night to dress up, enjoy the show and support their fellow performers who were up for awards.

"No thanks," Cass shook her head, really wanting that drink but knowing she wanted her wits about her. The blonde was not going to risk being the slightest bit impaired and messing up her proposal that she had so painstakingly practiced down to being down on one knee. In a dress, and stilettos, no less. Seeing the strange look Shelby was giving her, Cass added quickly, "It will just make me have to visit the bathroom sooner and I present early in the show."

Shelby thought that excuse was awfully flimsy. Cass was giving her a load of shit. She wanted to tell her so, but decided to keep her mouth shut for once. Cass had presented before and never had a problem. So instead, she took a sip from her wine glass and decided to make small talk.

"So, who do they have you presenting with?' Shelby asked, honestly knowing she had been told but it had slipped her mind. Her focus as far as the Tony's had only been finding time to go to her favorite salon between her commitments to "Wicked". And it was a real treat to not be wearing green make-up for the first night in weeks.

"Oh, last I heard it was Julie Andrews but I think she bowed out with the flu," Cass knew she was lying through her teeth. She was not walking on stage to present with anybody. She didn't even know if Julie Andrews would be there. They had just driven past the theatre for "The Sound of Music" and it had been the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Yes, right, well, if they ask me to come up with you on stage I'm game," Shelby told her lover with a smile. "I know I just was up there getting a Tony last year, but it never gets old being up there at Broadway's Big Award Show."

 _You'll be on stage all right,_ Cass thought to herself, second guessing herself. Maybe she should walk into the audience to get down on one knee. But Holly and she had decided it would be more meaningful to Shelby to do it on Broadway's Biggest Stage in their Biggest Production. _What if I accidentally flash Bette Midler?!_ Cass worried. _Practice doesn't always mean perfect!_

Cass blinked rapidly as the flash of photographers cameras clicked as she exited the limo. Feeling partially blinded, she turned around to the bright lights in her face and reached an arm out to take Shelby's hand. This is what she dreamed of as a teenager practicing all those Saturdays, Evenings after school and holiday breaks. A performer dreams of "making it" and reaching the pinnacle enough to walk a red carpet event wearing gorgeous gowns and having your name called out to those admirers and press that are behind the ropes. She had done award shows and events of various popularity in her career alone. But having Shelby Corcoran on her arm made moments like this all the sweeter. Now it was icing on the cake, helping her fiancée taking her arm.

"Show us your ring Cassandra!"

"Cassandra/ Shelby look this way!"

"When's the date?"

By the time they made it to the actual carpet, Cassie was sweating and hoping nobody would pick up on it. It was June, after all, sweat wasn't that uncommon this time of year. Everyone was excited about their engagement, and always had questions about it.

 _Right, just what I need._ Cass gritted her teeth. She'd tried to prepare herself for this.

"Cassandra! Cassandra! When is Shelby getting a ring like that, huh?"

"Shelby, is it weird to be getting married soon and still not look like an engaged woman?"

 _Jesus, we aren't getting married until November, would you lay off?_ Cassie was growing easily irritated.

"Cassandra! Have you popped the question in secret? Or is it null and void since Shelby did it first?"

"Cassandra! What are you waiting for?"

"Shelby! How much longer are you going to perform in _Wicked_ before you switch to something else? Are you afraid your fans are getting bored?"

Shelby squeezed Cassandra's arm encouragingly. She'd never held the fact that Cassandra had yet to propose against the woman, figuring she'd just been waiting for the right time. Although wearing a promise ring instead of an engagement ring was growing tiresome after a while of seeing Cassie with that dazzling diamond, Shelby knew deep down it wasn't about that, and she wasn't bitter. The paparazzi wasn't as forgiving, it would seem, and she hoped they wouldn't put Cassie in a bad mood before she had to present. She was already so on edge as it was…

Instead of answering any questions, the two women posed for pictures and continued to walk. Although they'd been trying to avoid any direct confrontation with a reporter, that plan fell short as one cornered them.

 _Dammit, we were SO close to the theatre doors…_ Cassie flashed a smile anyways, pulling Shelby closer.

"Cassandra, Shelby! Do you two have a minute?" the young man was hopeful, young, and naive looking. Cassandra refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Of course we do," she grinned. The two of them stepped aside for their private interview. Shelby was nervous the kid would say the wrong thing and upset Cassie, and Cassie was nervous he would ask a question that she wouldn't be able to answer without giving too much away.

"Readers are wanting to know," he started. Clearly he worked for some kind of magazine. Or maybe even for Playbill. It was unclear, and his lanyard was facing the wrong way. "What are the two of you planning to do once Shelby finishes her stint on _Wicked_? Are you going to stay in New York?"

It was not the question they'd been expecting to hear.

"Oh! Well…" Shelby started. "We aren't exactly sure what's in store for us the next couple of years...I think we plan to stay in New York for a while, yes," she looked at Cassie for confirmation.

"You know us, city girls at heart," Cassie agreed with a small smile. For once someone wasn't making her feel like shit for not proposing sooner. "The Big Apple can't get rid of us that easily." she gave a signature wink, and the reporter smiled, eating them up.

"Awesome, so you'll probably be auditioning for other shows soon, as well? What's your next step?" he directed this question at Cassie. Cass pressed her lips together, knowing she wasn't supposed to talk about it.

"I'm working on a project currently, I start rehearsals next month. It's all under wraps, though," she pressed her finger to her lips. "Can't say much more right now, I'm sure you understand."

"Sure, sure." He nodded, fixing his glasses and holding out his phone to record their conversation. He was also taking notes. "Off the record, though?" he tried to no success.

"Sorry," Cassie laughed softly, knowing the media's tricks.

He shrugged. "The public will know soon enough, I'm sure. One last question, for both of you."

Shelby nodded, feeling confident and comfortable with this boy. "Okay?"

"There have been rumours that you've waited to propose until the Tony Awards tonight, when you present, Cassandra." he commented, looking directly at her. Cassie hoped Shelby couldn't see her skin pale. "Is that true?"

Cass bit her lip. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Whoever the hell spoke to the media about this is on my shit list and that is a place they absolutely do NOT want to be…._ She thought quick on her feet, Shelby raising a curious, expectant eyebrow at her.

"Come on, now," Cassie said, trying to think as she talked. "If that were true, don't you think I would have done it last year when she was nominated?"

"Fair enough," the reporter smiled, content with the answer. It made sense to him that she would've chosen a bigger event to propose at, and since neither of them were nominated, he figured he'd let it slide.

Shelby felt her heart sink, trying to convince herself not to be disappointed at the answer. She'd hoped, in the back of her mind, that was why Cassie had been acting so strangely all night. _Maybe I was wrong,_ she figured as the two left the reporter and continued their walk. _It's just a ring, Shelby. Let it go. It's not that big of a deal. You're engaged to her, and that's the important part._ Though she had to admit, hearing the media question their relationship day in and day out was starting to get old.

Cass sat on the outside of the aisle so she could slip out easily when she had to slip backstage. Shelby sat beside her, at a row of Wicked castmates. Cassie's former _Cats_ cast was behind them a couple of rows back. Only a handful of people knew that this was happening. None of those that they worked with knew. The music started and the lights flashed letting the audience know that the show was about to start.

"It's show time," Shelby whispered to Cassie excitedly, patting her knee. A camera somehow panned in their direction as the announcer voice projected the start of the Tony Awards coming live from Radio City Music Hall in New York City.

 _Ohhhh yes it is_ , Cass thought to herself grasping her clutch to her and holding on for dear life. She patted it, reassured to feel the ring box. Throwing herself into her stage personna to cope with her nerves, Cass winked at the camera and threw a kiss.

"You better save some of those kisses for me," Shelby whispered in her ear. "After all, you are the one who doesn't want to hit the after parties. So I'd best be getting _something_ out of missing out on the latest gossip and blowing my diet."

 _The producer already told me my kiss can't take over twenty second_ s, Cass thought to herself, only half listening to Shelby, her nerves abating slightly with the kiss Shelby gave her on the cheek. Somehow that was caught on camera too. _Why couldn't I be the first presenter? I had to be fourth. Fourth. It's going to be an hour before I get to go up there, with the opening numbers in between._

As the opening number finished up, a long and comically dramatic number about Broadway not just being for gays anymore by the host, Neil Patrick Harris, Cassie rolled her shoulders and realized she was being ridiculous. _You're overthinking everything the Tonys are a FUN night. What's the worst thing that's gonna happen? Like she's gonna say no. Jesus, July, you're always such a mess._ _You need to just enjoy this night. Shelby is._ She glanced over at her faincée and couldn't help but smile at her contagious excitement for their Broadway friends. The Tony's was a magical night. She knew no one would be upset with her proposal. She knew she needed to just be happy and calm. Besides, the way she'd been acting and the way she dodged that question from earlier, she was sure that Shelby already knew. _You've never been good at surprises like she is, July. The gig is up. Just chill._

"...and the Tony goes to…" Cassie pulled her mind back into real time and grinned from ear to ear. " _The Normal Heart,_ Best Revival of a Play!" The audience went wild and the director and a group of those cast members made their way up onto the stage. Everyone's happiness on Tony's night was infectious. As long as this award show dragged on and as tense as the room often felt, at least people were happy, and proud of each other.

Neil Patrick Harris spoke up again, running off a few jokes here and there. Cassie squeezed Shelby's hand. Another presentation and performance and then she would have to go backstage and get ready.

The next presenter was already up, opening up the envelope and Cass crossed her fingers for her friends in the cast of _Anything Goes_. Everyone sucked in a breath and the presenter, Catherine Zeta-Jones, spoke up again, "And the Tony Award for Best Revival of a Musical goes to..." another pause. " _Anything Goes_!" Cassie and Shelby stood along with a huge group of others, clapping proudly for their friends who had worked so hard that season. The director, producer and crew got up on stage to give their acceptance speeches.

"One down for them," Shelby nudged Cass excitedly as they sat back down in their seats. "Fingers crossed Sutton gets Best Leading Actress in a Musical!" Cass's palms were getting sweaty again, but she ignored it. When _Book of Mormon_ finished their performance of the night and got their standing ovation, Cassie got up out of her seat, (not before kissing Shelby on the cheek) and made her way to the backstage area.

When she got backstage, she let out a deep breath and waited her turn. After what seemed like years, Best Original Score went to _Book of Mormon_ and she knew that after commercial she would be up on that stage. In front of that crowd of 6,000 people, declaring her love for the woman of her dreams. After she presented the Tony Award, of course.

She was handed her envelope, she clutched the ring box in her hand (which she'd managed to slip out of her clutch without Shelby noticing as she left her seat), and slipped it into a secret pocket she'd had sewn into her dress. Music played and she walked out onto the stage as if she owned it, grinning as she walked to the microphone and announced the nominees for Best Lead Actor in a Musical. The moment was even better when she got to announce that Norbert Leo Butz, a good friend of hers from when he played Fiyero in Wicked with Shelby, won for the musical _Catch Me if You Can_. She kissed his cheek when he came up onto the stage to do his speech, and when she backed up to let him have the mic she locked eyes with Neil, who gave her a nod of encouragement. She couldn't help but smile, softly.

The audience went wild, after which Norbert exited the stage and Cassie felt her heart pounding obnoxiously in her chest. She and Neil made their way up to the microphone.

Shelby, in the audience, crinkled her eyebrows. Cassie didn't tell her about a skit with Neil as an in-between. _You'd think that'd be something worth mentioning…_ She shook her head. Cassie seemed pretty nervous about the Tony's this year, maybe it had just slipped her mind.

"Here in the theatre world, we celebrate each other when there is big news and we spread love as often as we can. It is with great honor that tonight at the 65th Annual Tony Awards, we celebrate a love that we are sure will last the ages."

Shelby dropped her jaw. Were the Tony's recognizing her engagement? That never happened. What was going on. Then it dawned on her. Why Cassie had been so nervous all week and stumbling over her sentences, which was something she absolutely never did. Why the reporter asked about whether or not Cassie was going to propose and where he had gotten such an idea. She could not _believe_ this woman. How in the _hell_ had she manipulated the Tony Awards of all nights?

Cassie took over the mic. "Shelby Corcoran. I have exactly twenty seconds to speak to you about how much I absolutely adore you. About how ever since we met I have worshipped the ground that you walk on and wanted nothing more than to call you mine. For the past few years I've been lucky enough to do that, and now that we're taking it to the next level, I figured what better way than to make it Tony-Official? To celebrate it with our Broadway family, which is where we call home?" her voice quivered and she added, "I know we're already getting married in November but you deserved a proposal too, damn it, so…"

Shelby covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes as the camera panned to her and the audience got excited, various "awww"s and "ooooooohhhh"s coming from all around her. Shelby shook her head, incredulous.

"Shelby Corcoran, will you marry me?" Cassie got down on her knee and Shelby nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, yes, of course i'm marrying you…" the camera didn't catch her voice with all of the applause and she was escorted out of her seat and onto the stage, where Cassie was able to slip a simple but brilliant diamond ring onto her finger. "Of course I'm marrying you, you crazy amazing woman." Shelby cried into the microphone, pulling Cassie up to her feet and kissing her warmly.

The crowd went crazy and Neil pulled his microphone back up to his mouth. "You two are so sweet….That's how we do it on Broadway, folks, go big or go home!"

Music started playing while Neil spoke and Cassie knew her time was more than up. She and Shelby linked hands, she kissed Shelby's ring finger, and the two of them exited the stage, heading back to their seats. Their night had been awarding in more ways than one, and Cassie couldn't wait to get home with her finacée to celebrate, as previously promised.


	4. The Biggest Award of All

**keeperofwords here:**

 **We've come full circle with this last installment. Its' shorter than the rest, but to me just as meaningful. It means so much to be able to share these characters in the Fragile Universe with you. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more of " Fragile Journey"**

 **Hayley here: Thank you so much for letting us indulge in our little proposal quartet during this winter break. Check my page for "Fragile Journey" updates! Love to you all, our loyal readers.**

 **The Biggest Award of All**

 **March 2017**

"So, Mommy, that's why you say your biggest award you ever got at the Tony's was not a Tony," Rachel exclaimed excitedly, fingering her mother's wedding ring. Rachel looked back over to the display case with both of her mothers' many awards from throughout their careers. They were shiny, kept behind a glass with a light her mothers could turn on and off if they wanted to look at them. Her mother's ring was shiny too, she supposed, but her young mind had never thought about how smaller could be better.

"That's right, Baby Girl, love is the greatest of achievements that anybody can receive," Shelby explained, tucking Rachel's brown hair behind her ears. "Don't get me wrong, I am proud of what I have accomplished and love performing. It's what I always wanted to do, but your Mama and you are more precious than a room full of Tony's"

"Well, Mama is pretty special," Rachel commented, causing Cass to smirk at the two brunettes. "She had to be, if you interrupted her show just to sing to her. I mean the director could have been real mad at you, Mommy."

"And you know how Mama and Mommy get angry when someone interrupts us while we're teaching," Cassie acknowledged. Their daughter was so damn smart. "But this was a special occasion, and Mommy and Mama had to get special permission to do what we did so people weren't frustrated with us." she sat criss cross behind Rachel and started to braid her hair.

"You know," Rachel told both her mothers as Barbra joined the trio, flopping down beside Cass and stretching out with a yawn. "I can't decide which proposal was bestest . . . I like how mommy sang to you but you proposed at the TONYS… the TONYS!"

"It's not a competition, Rachel," Shelby told her daughter, picking up Rachel's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Like I told Mama that night. The night I proposed, I told her that we're now sharing the spotlight, not fighting for it. I told her we would make music together, and we have."

"But it's also like this, Little Star," Cass spoke to Rachel while continuing to braid her hair. "Your mommy is so talented, special and beautiful, and I work very hard each day to do more to be the best wife I can for her."

"And dance partner," Rachel chimed in, looking back at Shelby. Her brown eyes were wide and her expression more serious. "You sang to me the first night you found me, Mommy. It was the best day in my whole long life."

Her mother's laughed lightly, practically in harmony.

"We don't compete with each other, but we make each other the best we can be," Shelby helped Cassie finish what she was trying to say. "Does that make sense?"

Rachel nodded. "Like how when Brandon had a crush on Mama and he wanted to take dance lessons from her?" she asked, understanding in her own special way.

Cassie gave Shelby a knowing look. She was still young, after all. "Yes, something like that," she admitted. "Like how I perform better when Mommy's in the audience. Like how Mommy makes my favorite breakfast on days I feel sad, and how I make her special tea when she's feeling sick. We compliment each other."

"Like harmony!" Rachel understood better now. "You're different notes, but you fit together."

 _I have never been more proud of her than in this moment,_ Shelby thought in awe.

"Exactly like harmony." She nodded. "Very good, Rachel."

"I get it now, Mama! That's why you proposing to Mommy was the greatest award! Even greater than the Tony! Because you're the other part of her harmony!"

Shelby smiled her biggest of Corcoran smiles. The kind that lit up the stage. She bent down and kissed the top of Rachel's head before turning to kiss Cass's lips gently.

Pulling away, she exclaimed, "And the three of us make a beautiful trio together."


End file.
